gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rose's Turn
Rose's Turn ist ein Song aus der achtzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Guter Ruf, und wird von Kurt gesungen, da er wütend darüber ist, dass sein Vater seine Zeit lieber mit Finn als mit ihm verbringt. Burt belauscht die Performance seines Sohnes und beruhigt Kurt danach, indem er ihm versichert, dass er ihn liebt. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Gypsy: A Musical Fable aus dem Jahr 1959. Charts Lyrics Kurt: All that work, and what did it get me? Why did I do it? Scrapbooks full of me in the background. Give 'em love, and what does it get ya? What does it get you? One quick look as each of 'em leaves you. All your life, and what does it get ya? Thanks a lot, and out with the garbage. They take bows, and you're battin' zero. I had a dream. I dreamed it for you, Dad. It wasn't for me, Dad. And if it wasn't for me, then where would you be, Miss Rachel Berry? Well, someone, tell me; when is it my turn? Don't I get a dream for myself? Starting now, it's gonna be my turn! Gangway, world, get off of my runway! Starting now I bat a thousand! This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and... Everything's coming up Kurt! Everything's coming up Hummel! Everything's coming up Kurt! This time for me, ha ha ha ha ha! For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! Yeah! Trivia *Kurts erster Song aus dem Musical Gypsy, sein zweiter ist Some People in Totenfeier. *Nachdem Kurt die Zeile "All that work and what did it get me?" singt, sieht man, wie Dominic Barnes, welcher Trent spielt, vorbeiläuft. *Das ist die erste Performance, bei der der Name des Sängers als Leuchtreklame zu sehen ist. Das zweite Mal ist das bei Human Nature mit Mercedes´ Namen in Was würde Michael Jackson tun? der Fall. *Viele Stellen des Songs wurden geändert, um sie Kurts Story anzupassen: **"Everything's coming up Rose; everything's coming up Rose's" wird zu "Everything's coming up Kurt; everything's coming up Hummel". **"June" und "Herbie" wurden zu "Dad". **"Gypsy Rose Lee" wurde zu Rachel Berry, als möglichen Hinweis für Kurts nicht divahaftes Verhalten während der Folge Furcht und Tadel. In dieser beschloss er Defying Gravity Rachel zu überlassen, damit sein Vater nicht die verachtenden Telefonate hätte ertragen müssen, wenn Kurt ein Lied, welches im Orginal von einer Frau gesungen wird, bei den Sectionals performt hätte. *Das ist einer der Songs, der den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet, in diesem Fall die von Kurt und Rachel. Die anderen sind: **''Proud Mary'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Hair/Crazy in Love'' beinhaltet Arties und Mercedes´ Namen. **''Vogue'' beinhaltet Sues und Wills Namen. **''4 Minutes'' beinhalte Kurts Namen. **''Billionaire'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Me Against the Music'' beinhaltet Brittanys Namen. **''Friday'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Wedding Bell Blues'' beinhaltet Wills Namen. **''Getting Married Today'' beinhaltet Emmas Namen. **''I'm Still Here'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel